


Rebellion

by littleartemis



Series: Quickies [46]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hunt where Deanna almost gets hurt, she decides to cut her hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebellion

"Deanna! What are you doing?" the cry comes from Janet Winchester as she enters the motel room. She pays no attention to Samantha who has her feet propped up on a bed, book open in her lap. Sammi knew what Dee was doing, she knew why her sister was doing it.

This was between mother and daughter now.

The young woman did not answer as she took the blade of her hunting knife through her hair. It felt like Mulan going out to war, only instead Dee was focused on cutting away her weakness. She was a woman, but a warrior too.

More importantly, she would not let any monster make her feel helpless again.

Evading Janet’s touch she slices the final bits of her long brown hair off before turning to narrow her eyes on her mother. “Getting rid of something that is impractical. I know you want Samantha and I too still be normal women, but we’re not. At least I’m not. And I can still be a woman, even with short hair. Time’s have changed, Mom.”

Deanna moved to stand, her green eyes narrowed, though more with fear than anger. “I nearly died while out there tonight. Sammi…if she hadn’t been there, I don’t know what would have happened. It grabbed my hair, twisted me around like some rag doll, laughed at me as I kicked at it…I won’t let that happen again. I will not be helpless.”

Janet moved to speak, but Dee cut her off, holding up her knife, “I will not be made helpless. I will be strong, I will be as feminine as I wish, but I will not be helpless. No monster will take a part of me and use it against me. If it means shaving my hair, I will. I’ve wanted to do this for long enough, ever since I…” she swallowed hard, fighting back tears and finally Samantha moved to her side silently resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I will not let anyone, monster or human use something against me like that again." With that she sheathed the hunting knife before walking from the motel room, leaving Sammi and Janet standing in silence together.


End file.
